All Figured Out
by 24hourfanfic
Summary: At the ripe age of 13, Bella Swan thinks she has the world figured out. At 16, she's not so sure. At 18, the only think she's sure of is that she has brown hair, usually. [AH, slight Olderward, Canon Couples]
1. Please Sir, may I have a bra?

**All Figured Out by 24hourfanfic**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are a cool touchscreen laptop and a badass black Acura RSX.**

**Author's Note: I don't have a beta. I don't have this whole story all written out. All I've got is an idea in my head and time to write it. Some chapters may be drabblish, some may be ridiculously long. Bear with me, and you'll have something worth reading. AH, slightly Olderward, Canon couples end up together but there is some mixing about, HEA, M for lemons and language.]**

**_September 14, 2004 _**

**BPOV**

I pulled the brush through my curls in one last attempt to tame the mop on my head.

I couldn't let my father know how badly my well-thought-out plan had worked out. In the weeks leading up to my 13th birthday, I had convinced Charlie that cutting my unmanageably curly hair from its butt-length style to a shoulder length 'do would be easier to maintain. He finally acquiesced after my pointed looks during church the afternoon before my birthday. It appeared my birthday luck, as my father called his readiness to submit to my birthday wishes, had started early. And now I had hair that should be just how Cosmopolitan said it would be: short, sexy, and stress-free.

Unfortunately for me, it wasn't. If Charlie realized how much more difficult it was to style my hair each morning than before, he certainly wouldn't be as willing to agree to my next request: a bra. I doubt my birthday luck would extend that far.

As I finally gave up on trying to comb my hair into waves and parted it down the middle in some semblance of a style, I thought about how awkward that conversation was going to go.

_"Dad, can you take me shopping?"_

_"What for, Bells? I thought we picked up some new clothes for the school year, last month?"_

_"I need something else…"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Um….a bra?"_

_"…."_

_"Never mind, Dad"_

_"…."_

I smoothed down my jean skirt and pulled at my tank top some more. The clingy fabric hugged on to my small breasts and made the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra infinitely more obvious. Sighing loudly, I grabbed my favorite royal blue cardigan off the back of my desk chair. Though it was bordering sixty degrees weather this time of the year in Forks, my middle school was as cold as a freezer.

Making it down the stairs without incident, thank God for small favors, I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Daddy," I said, kissing his stubbly cheek from where he sat reading the newspaper at the table. "G'morning, Bells' he replied, gruffly. "How'd you sleep?" my father asked, uncharacteristically. Chief Swan was known for many things: his bravery, his impeccable fishing skills, his mustache, but his polite conversation skills was not one of them.

I opened the fridge to grab the milk as I responded. "Fine. What about you?" Dad merely grunted and picked back up his newspaper. Just then the basement door swung open and my brother, Emmett and his friend, Jasper came barreling into the kitchen, smelling of their workout session. Emmett pushed me away from the fridge and grabbed a water for him and Jasper. "God, Em, you're such a jerk!" I complained, crossing my arms below my chest. "Yeah, so what?" He teased, taking a break from his noisy guzzling to stick his tongue out. "Jeez, Belly Button, haven't you ever heard of a bra?"

If I could have melted into a puddle of flesh and organs like SpongeBob always does, right then, I would have. As I ducked her head down in embarrassment, I fought tears at the sheer irony of the situation. My father, a man who could pick up on the details that other officers missed, couldn't pick up on the fact that his thirteen year old daughter needed a bra; but Emmett, a fifteen year old boy who was not exactly known for his brainpower could.

I heard the sound of a newspaper rustling and I looked towards my father long enough for our eyes to meet. "Bells, how about I give you some money and after school, you and Rose go look at some new clothes?" Dad said, without looking at me. "Okay," I replied so quietly, I wouldn't have been sure he heard me if it hadn't been for his responding grunt.

"Well, on that awkward note, Jazz and I will be heading out." Em said, for once, making a situation less awkward instead of more. He and Jazz shuffled out of the kitchen, in silence, instead of their usual snickers and bantering. Em took to the stairs, most likely to take a shower before he drove us to our respective schools, while Jazz left via the front door.

I released my chokehold on the milk and grabbed the near empty box of Frosted Flakes off the top of the fridge. As I poured some of both into a bowl, the top half of his newspaper folded over in my direction and my father spoke again, "I know I'm not the best parent in the world, what with my long hours and me not being in touch with your feminine side or what not? But you gotta cut me some slack, okay? If you need these things, you need to tell me."

I looked down into my bowl and nodded, and the newspaper slapped back up. In some odd turn of events, I had gotten exactly what I wanted without saying a word. Perhaps some of my birthday luck hadn't ran out after all.

I'll update as soon as I can. Review, review, review! And don't hesitate to give me both good and bad criticism. It's my first story after all.


	2. Are you a Regina or a Cady?

**All Figured Out by 24hourfanfic**

**At the ripe age of 13, Bella Swan thinks she has the world figured out. At 16, she's not so sure. At 18, the only think she's sure of is that she has brown hair, usually.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are a cool touchscreen laptop and a badass black Acura RSX.**

**Author's Note: I still don't have a beta. I still don't have this whole story all written out. All I've got is an idea in my head and time to write it. Some chapters may be drabblish, some may be ridiculously long. Bear with me, and you'll have something worth reading.. [AH, slightly Olderward, Canon couples end up together but there is some mixing about, HEA, M for lemons and language.] **

**I will reply to all reviews, either by PM if you're logged in or below if you're not.**

**Guest Who: I hope this chapter will be just as good.**

**Hoa: Thank you! Well, here's more then! :P**

**Amanda: Thanks! And yes ma'am!**

**So, this one's TWICE as long, I went from a solid 989 words including A/N to a whopping 2,348. Tell me which you like better! Short or long! :)**

**_September 14, 2004 (continued)_****  
**

**BPOV**

After the awkwardness that was breakfast, I was more than looking forward to another boring day at Forks Junior High. Em and I climbed into Jasper's CR-V from where it sat idling in the cul-de-sac between our houses. "Jazz, you know you could always pull into our driveway, like a normal person," I teased from my seat. "Naw, Chief wouldn't like that," Jasper replied, putting the car into drive and starting down the hill we lived on. Even though the Hales had moved here a good ten years ago, Rose and Jasper still had their Texan accents, though it only came out when they were nervous or mad.

I turned to Rose, who shared the backseat with me. Her golden blonde hair was all over her face and she was snoring lightly. I shoved her arm, saying "Ro, jeez! Wake up!" She woke up, startled and pushed all the hair away from her face. "Whaaat? I'm trying to sleep," she whined. "And I'll let you get back to it, if you come shopping with me after school," I gave her my best smile, hoping she was too tired to argue. Her eyelids closed and she slumped back against her car door and muttered a half-hearted "Yeah, Bell, sure," before sleep took her again.

I had to bite my lip to keep from letting out the squeal that threatened to escape me. Regardless of whether Rose actually did come with me, I was going to be getting a bra that very afternoon. Turning back to the front of the car with a smile, I remembered that I had two quizzes today, neither of which I was going to ace. Well, at least I had something to look forward to once this god awful day ended.

By the time Jasper pulled his crossover into a parking spot close to our school, I had just put away my math textbook and my copy of Of Mice and Men and Rose had pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. We hopped out of the car, thanking Jazz for the ride and walked toward the school.

"So, why do you wanna go shopping anyways? You hate it nearly as much as I do," Rose asked, her icy blue eyes focused for once and her brow quirked in curiosity. "I need a bra," I said vaguely, hoping to God she wouldn't ask how I had to go about getting the money for one. She nodded in agreement, and we parted ways as we headed to our first periods.

As much as I complained about my teacher, Mr. Berty, I loved English class. Our focus was mostly American literature this school year. Not quite my favorite, as I preferred British literature, but I wasn't going to complain too much. I took my seat in the middle of the classroom and opened my copy of Of Mice and Men to the chapter we were being quizzed on, giving it one last glance. The classroom was freezing, and I realized that in my haste to get out of the house, I had forgotten my cardigan.

Mr. Berty called the class to order and I put away my book as he began handing us multiple versions of the quiz. A throat cleared beside me. I looked over at the Native American boy that sat beside me, questioningly. "Um, do you want my hoodie?" He said, gesturing at my chest. I glanced down at my shirt and realized that I was showing anyone who was looking just how cold I was. I blushed profusely and nodded. The boy tossed the black pullover onto my desk at the same moment that Mr. Berty made it to our row. "Eyes facing forward, Mr. Black," he said, glaring at us. _Ahhh, yes, his name was Jacob Black_. I turned back to the front of the room and pulled the hoodie over my head, being careful not to upset the curls that threatened to frizz up at any moment. Pushing my arms through the sleeves, I looked at the first question.

**What are the names of the main characters in Of Mice and Men?**

I picked up my pencil with a smile. Today was turning out to be not nearly as bad as I thought it might be.

-AFO-

Rose and I walked the half of a mile to the nearest department store that afternoon. She was surprisingly quiet. "Cat got your tongue, Rose?" I asked playfully, tugging on the hanging strings of her backpack. "Naw, why?" She said, her accent lilting and her eyes still glued to the cracked sidewalk beneath our feet. I stopped walking and after a few seconds, she realized and turned around to face me. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. I hugged her fiercely and she began to sob quietly against my shoulder onto Jacob's hoodie. "What is it, Ro?" I whispered, running my hands through the ends of her long, blonde hair. "My pare…been…fight…bad..might…get…a div…." she managed out between sobs. I may not have been a mind reader, but I knew Rose. She wasn't the type to over-exaggerate things, if anything she was the opposite.

I hugged her even tighter and felt tears running down my face as well. My mother had left Dad, Em, and I when I was about two, so, I never knew her but I knew how hard it was to only have one parent. Though at any rate, Rose would still have two, I knew it wasn't going to be the same as before. Her parents were the super lovey-dovey type, always kissing or doting on the other, so it was hard to imagine them fighting, much less badly. "What were they fighting over?" I asked quietly. Rose's sobs had quieted down and she was breathing better. "Mom said Dad was turning me into a tomboy with all his fishing and stuff, and Dad said Mom babies Jazz too much," she said releasing her hold on my waist and drying her eyes.

The two of us started our walk to the store again, once again, not saying much. As we crossed the street leading into store's parking lot, I got an idea. "Ro, what if we girlied you up? Then your mom would be happy. And we could try to get Jazz to stop being such a girl," I said, with an excitement I'd lacked since getting her to agree to the shopping trip in the first place. She turned her blue eyes onto my face and shrugged, "I dunno, it could help, I guess." I near squealed. _Maybe we could actually turn this thing around!_  
We decided that we'd divide and conquer. I'd get myself fitted for a bra and pick out a few and Rose would pick up a few girly outfits in hopes of appeasing her mother. I thought she should try to style her new look after the Regina George character in the movie we had went to go see a few months ago. Rose disagreed and said she should dress more like Cady Heron at the beginning of the movie. I tried to talk some sense into her but she grunted a quick but noncommittal 'alright, alright' and headed to the juniors section.

I made my way through the intimates section and somehow found enough courage to ask a sales associate with some help buying a bra. The older woman took a look at my chest and made a tsk-tsk sound. She turned towards the smaller sizes and passed me 7 or 8 bras in different sizes and colors. "You must be Chief Swan's girl, hmm?" I looked up at her in confusion, I didn't recognize her. "We don't know each other, dear, but you must be the only girl in the state of Washington that doesn't already wear a bra." I blushed and looked down at my flats. "Yeah, that's me." I said as she pushed me into an open dressing room. I slid the bolt into the door and began to undress.

Two of the bras fit me. A royal blue that was quite similar in color to my cardigan and a plain white one. I had to stop myself from skipping over to the juniors department to show Rose. She was still deciding between two incredibly girly skirts. "Well, I'll go pay for this and meet you in cosmetics….aaah!" As I spoke to her, I stuck my hand into the pocket of my skirt that held the twenty dollar bill Charlie had left for me this morning, only to find it empty. "Rose, I lost the money!" I cried as tears threatened to spill. "Bella, calm down, my mom has an account here. We can use that and we can look for the money later. How about you stand in line while I make a decision on these two?" She said calmly, twirling her blonde locks around her pointer finger.

I wiped away my traitorous almost-tears and nodded, walking over to the line at the one open register. A copper haired guy was working it, scanning and bagging as quickly as he could. His shaggy hair kept getting into his eyes, making him have to flip it back out of place with a jerk of his neck. He must have been in his twenties because he looked much older than me but not nearly as old as my father. I looked down at the two bras in my hands and fiddled with the straps as I waited.

Soon the guy working the register called out a 'next in line' and I stepped up to his register. A velvety voice said "Hi, my name is Edward, did you find everything alright?" I looked up at the sound and jumped. He'd been in the middle of flipping his hair away from his face, so I got the perfect view of his emerald eyes. _Jeeeeeeeez_, I'd never seen eyes so green in my life.

"Ye-yeah," I stammered out as he scanned the two bras. "Good, well, your total was $18.62, then," Edward said, taking the bras off their hangers and putting them into a bag. I looked over in the direction of the juniors section but couldn't see Rose. "Uhh, my friend was paying for this…but I don't see her" I said, still searching for her blonde hair amongst the clothing racks. Wow, my stutter was out of control today. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. As I said that, her blonde head popped up next to me. Rose dumped her stack of clothes onto the counter. "These are all together," she said, flashing Edward a smile. He smirked at us and started ringing up the newly added stuff.

"It's going to be $156.13 for you ladies today," Edward said expectantly. Rose pulled out her school ID and told him that we'd be using her mother's account. After a quick call to customer service, he put the clothes into several plastic shopping bags. "Any relation to a Jasper Hale?" He asked her. "Yeah, he's my twin brother." She said, somehow forgetting the 2 year age gap between her and her brother. He chuckled and said "Well, I'm taking my brother over to your house for a project in a few hours then." Rose smiled, telling him it was quite the coincidence and she'd be seeing him soon then. The two of us made our way out of the store but not before my best friend loudly announced, "He was cute!" A loud noise that could only be described as a cross between a laugh and a bad case of bronchitis came from behind us. I didn't dare look back. I was too embarrassed. "Rose!" I scolded as soon as we got out of earshot of the store. "Oh come on, Bells, we never have any fun." She said with a confidence and exuberance, I had never seen. "I've got a date tonight."As I followed her, I clutched the bag that held my tickets to adolescence. _Was I really ready to ride this train, though?_

**Sooooooo, we've met Eddie boy! Have you guys ever been told to wait in line while the person who's paying for the stuff goes and gets something? I swear my mom does this to me at least once a month. I'll update as soon as I can. Review, review, review! And don't hesitate to give me both good and bad criticism. It's my first story, in all its unedited glory.**


	3. What is that? That freaky thing?

**All Figured Out by 24hourfanfic**

**At the ripe age of 13, Bella Swan thinks she has the world figured out. At 16, she's not so sure. At 18, the only think she's sure of is that she has brown hair, usually.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are a cool touchscreen laptop and a badass black Acura RSX.**

**Author's Note: I still don't have a beta. I still don't have this whole story all written out. All I've got is an idea in my head and time to write it. Some chapters may be drabblish, some may be ridiculously long. Bear with me, and you'll have something worth reading.. [AH, slightly Olderward, Canon couples end up together but there is some mixing about, HEA, M for lemons and language.]**

**I will reply to all reviews, either by PM if you're logged in or below if you're not.**

**_September 14, 2004 (continued)_**

**BPOV**

As we made the walk back to school, Rose pulled out her phone and took a picture of the sun peeking through the trees. Her father had bought her and Jasper the new Motorola Razr for Christmas last year, to make up for all the work trips he had to make each year. She was constantly taking pictures and changing the background on the phone. She'd always been the indecisive type but this camera phone only fueled it more. I was jealous at first but realized I was lucky to have my dad's old Nokia. Emmett never even got a cellular phone, as Dad had deemed him too irresponsible. I chuckled in a way not unlike the strange guy we had met at the department store.

Turning to my best friend, I sighed. "Ro, what are you doing?" I asked her as I pulled out my phone to call Jasper. Having an interest in a guy was certainly out of character for her, much less someone so much older than ourselves. Her pink lips turned into a frown and she took a while to answer. "Can't a girl buy some new clothes? Or like a guy? I thought you'd be happy for me! I mean, look at me! I'm wearing Jazz's hoodie, a pair of jeans that are ripped to shreds and some dirty Keds. Who am I? What happened to the girl who lived for matching cardigan and skirt sets…what happened to me?"

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't, instead choosing to grab her closest hand and intertwine our fingers. We hadn't seriously held hands since second grade but sometimes when we were dealing with things, we'd resort to our old ways to comfort each other. Rose squeezed my hand, as if to say thank you, and we let go, returning to the phones we held in front of us. I dialed her brother's number, asking him to pick us up from the school.

Rose stayed silent the rest of the walk there. As we piled into Jazz's car, she perked up though and asked her brother all about his new friend, Peter.

"How long have you known him? Have you met his brother? You should let Peter stay for dinner!"

"Jeez, Ro, slow your roll, why don't you?" Jazz said, peering at his sister questionably through the rearview mirror. "What's the sudden interest in Pete?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad to hear you more than "The Pervert" as friends, is all," she snapped at him, glaring pointedly at the back of Emmett's seat. It was no secret that Rose harbored ill feelings towards my brother. Two months ago, my brother was trying to get back at me for ratting him out, so he rigged the shower in my bathroom with earthworms. Unfortunately for Rose, she had woke up feeling sweaty and gross from the warm summer night and wanted to take a shower before everyone else got up. Well, we were all soon up as soon as we heard her bloodcurdling screams. Emmett was the first one in the bathroom, having not been able to sleep much because of the anticipation of getting me back. He had brought his Polaroid camera in hopes of getting a shot of me covered in the worms in order to blackmail me later. All he got was a right hook to the face and a concussion. Southern women really could pack a punch.

Em turned in his seat and gave her a hurt look, before saying "And here I was thinking you forgave me, Ro." She sneered at him and flicked him off. "It's Rosalie to you, jerkoff. And you thought wrong, then." Normally it was funny to see their fights, but with Rose's odd behavior today, I was more worried than entertained.

Jazz smiled at their banter from the driver's seat and turned the car into their driveway, parking next to his mother's Mercedes. Chief had the night shift on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so Em and I normally spent the night in Jazz and Rose's respective rooms before heading back over the next morning. We all hopped out, entering the house to the smell of freshly baked chocolate cookies. Though I certainly didn't miss my own mother, I sometimes wished I had a mother like Mrs. Hale, or Esme as she liked me to call her. She worked from home, so she was always around, baking us snacks or taking us to our different activities. Now that Jasper had a car, she was able to spend more time in the kitchen, which is where I found her today.

"Hey Mom," I said as I greeted her with a hug from behind.

"Hi, Angel," she responded, drying her hands on a nearby dishtowel. Esme turned in my arms and gave me a one arm hug, using her other hand to boing one of my frizzy curls. Rose used to wet her bed and have night terrors but after our first sleepover, she stopped doing it. Esme thought I was a little miracle worker and took to calling me 'Angel'. I always hoped there was also some other reason behind it but she never mentioned one and I never asked. "How was school?"

"It was alright. Ro and I went shopping. I finally got a bra," I said, turning away from her and stirring the pot she had going on the stove, in hopes of making it seem less of a big deal.

"Aww, honey, you should have told me you needed one. I would have taken you," Esme said, kissing the top of my head. Between her hugs and kisses, I had all the familial affection that my house lacked and then some. She freely gave some to Emmett too, attending all his football games and baking for his booster club bake sales as if she was his own mom. Loud thumps came from the side of the house and she shooed me out of the kitchen. "Go on and get out of here, dinner isn't ready yet and it seems like everyone else is already in the basement."

I called out a playful 'alright, ma,' and took the steps two at a time down to the rec room. The rec room was like something out of a home design magazine. Mr. Hale had gone overboard in his effort to make up for his long absences from home. The rec room had 3 computers, 2 TVs, an Xbox, a Playstation 2, several couches, fully stocked vending machines and an en suite bathroom. And between the four of us, we barely used any of it.

Rose sat on one of the leather couches, filing one of her nails. Now that was a sight, I'd never seen….my best friend doing something to her fingernails. She normally kept them long but unmanicured, and was constantly complaining about scratching herself in her sleep. She must have ran upstairs and changed while I was in the kitchen with Esme because she was wearing a skin tight pair of jeans and one of the tank tops she bought earlier.

I took my spot on the loveseat to her right and flipped the TV onto my new favorite show, _Laguna Beach_**_. _**My dad would probably have my head if he saw me watching this but I was sick and tired of watching Disney and all its shows about psychic girls who secretly crushed on their best friend Gordo while saving the world from a naked mole rat, or whatever was on these days.

As I focused my attention solely on the show and Rose focused hers solely on ignoring me, several sets of stomping footsteps made their way downstairs. _Lovely, the boys were here…_

**Mwahahahaha, I'm a truly evil person. I give you another chapter, only to tease you with a cliffie. Leave me a review! Or don't! If I were reading this, my review would be a right hook as strong as Rose's. :P**


	4. What just happened?

**All Figured Out by 24hourfanfic**

**At the ripe age of 13, Bella Swan thinks she has the world figured out. At 16, she's not so sure. At 18, the only think she's sure of is that she has brown hair, usually.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are a cool touchscreen laptop and a badass black Acura RSX.**

**Author's Note: I still don't have a beta. I still don't have this whole story all written out. All I've got is an idea in my head and time to write it. Some chapters may be drabblish, some may be ridiculously long. Bear with me, and you'll have something worth reading.. [AH, slightly Olderward, Canon couples end up together but there is some mixing about, HEA, M for lemons and language.]**

**I will reply to all reviews, either by PM if you're logged in or below if you're not.**

_**September 14, 2004 (continued)**_

**BPOV**

Rose, who had been studiously ignoring me the last few minutes, kicked my shin as all five guys came down. Jasper led the pack, coming down the stairs half backwards as he was telling the others about the time him and Emmett went camping and thought they were being attacked by a bear. Em was a few steps behind Jazz, guffawing and arguing with him on some points. Two boys, one with a more subdued version of the copper locks that his brother had and the other with shaggy almost-black hair, followed our brothers, laughing along appropriately to Jazz's story. And behind the two of them came Edward, looking much younger in normal clothes than he had in his green polo and khakis.

I turned to Ro, whose jaw had since went slack. I was surprised to see that instead of having her eyes glued to my new favorite Kauffman's cashier, it was the guy with the mop of black hair that had caught her interest.

The guys made their way towards the seated section of the rec room and spread out amongst us. Emmett took to one recliner, while Edward took the other. Peter and the other boy took a seat on the couch where Rose sat. And since there was no other empty spots, Jazz sat next to me, resting his arm on the back of the couch around me. "Sorry, Bells, looks like you'll be sitting with me," he said, giving me his signature smile. "It's all good, it's much better than sharing the couch with Emmett," I replied, honestly. My brother had an overwhelming need to cuddle with whomever he was with. A need that wouldn't have been that bad, if not for his forgetfulness when it came to wearing deodorant and his propensity for working out a lot. _Blech…_ I shivered at the thought of the last time we tried watching a movie after one of him and Jazz's workouts.

"Are you cold?" Jazz asked me, bringing his outstretched arm around my shoulders and rubbing my arm gently. I didn't get to answer him because at that moment, a high pitched version of my best friend's voice asked "So, aren't you going to introduce your friends, Jazz?" I looked around the room, the only person in the room that was nameless, was the new object of Rose's attention.

"Ro, meet Royce, Peter, and Edward, Pete's older brother," Jasper said nodding his head in the direction of each of the guys. Royce had turned to Rose in conversation, who was probably basking in the attention he was giving her. Peter seemed much like Jazz, relaxed and collected, as they spoke across the room to Emmett about the Olympics in Athens that had finished not too long ago. His brother on the other hand seemed tense, as he gripped the arms of the recliner roughly. He looked up, running a hand through his messy copper locks and our eyes met. I looked away and Edward turned his attention to Jasper.

"I thought you guys had a project to do?" He asked, his voice no longer sounded velvety as it had before. Jazz didn't even look in his direction as he answered him. "We do, but it isn't due until the end of the semester. I just wanted everyone to meet up." He looked at Edward then, his cool blue eyes meeting his shocking green ones. "You know, I can give Pete a ride home. You don't have to stay." I'd never heard Jasper sound so cold to anyone, as he was normally the peacemaker of the group.

Edward rose from his seat on the recliner and ruffled his brother's hair. "I'll see you at home then, Pete." He started heading to the stairs and before I could stop myself, I had shrugged out of Jasper's grip and started following him. "I'll walk you out," I said. I could feel Jazz's, Rose's and Emmett's eyes on me as he and I made the trip up the basement stairs.

Once we were on the first floor, I led Edward to the door that led out to the driveway. There was an old black BMW parked behind Mrs. Hale's Mercedes. Edward leaned against it and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "So, what's your name?" he asked me, his voice regaining its simultaneously gravelly and velvety properties.

_Was he really going to smoke that in front of me?_ "Bella," I said, cautiously. He opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. As he turned the key in the ignition, he stuck the unlit cigarette between his lips. "Well, goodbye then, Belllllla," Edward called out, looking like a young James Dean as he reversed out of the driveway.

I stood there in shock for a few minutes after he left, trying to gather my thoughts but to no avail. I had no idea what had just happened.

**Edward's a brooding, smoking, hot James Dean whispering in your ear for you to leave me a review. You wouldn't want to disappoint him, would you? ;)**


End file.
